An Unlikely Romance
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Kaoru is bored, he picks Tamaki as his companion for the day and things... Develop Kaoru/Tamaki Hikaru/Haruhi Rating may change!


**I do not own the idea for this story, I asked Takebuo Ishimatsu, and I have permission to use it. Although, mine isn't a three part series, I'm hoping to get lots of chapters into it.**

To be honest, Kaoru was the most bored he had ever been, not only did he not have Hikaru, which in itself was bad enough, he didn't have Haruhi either, meaning he had about next to no one to talk to or to tease. Hikaru and Haruhi were officially together, and all they did was spend time with each other, they went out a lot and rarely took Kaoru with them when they did.

When he said next to no one, he meant it, he only had the members of the Host Club to talk to, since he wasn't really friends with anyone else. But the thing was, he didn't know who to hang out with, he could choose Kyoya, because they normally were on good speaking terms when Hikaru wasn't around; but he looked really stressed and busy, so Kaoru didn't want to bother him.

There, of course, was Hunny, but he was too sweet and cutesy to stay around for too long, which ruled out Mori as well because they were obviously a package deal. Kaoru really only felt like hanging out with one person, and the only one left was… The boss, Tamaki. Kaoru sighed, it was his only option, if he didn't talk to someone soon he was going to drive himself crazy.

He made his way over to Tamaki, who was in the corner, with his keens drawn up to his chest, moodily drawing invisible things on the floor. Kaoru tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Hey Tamaki-Senpai, do you want to get out of here? I can tell neither of us are enjoying it here," Kaoru asked, he was really hoping to stay, but he set it aside because he could tell Tamaki wanted to leave, after all, Kaoru was really bored.

Tamaki looked up and his eyes widened, he seemed to be thinking, he looked over at Haruhi and decided that this twin was in fact Kaoru. He smiled then nodded, when he got up, he brushed off his pants (a host must always look his best!), and gave a pointed look to Kyoya, who nodded in return and went back to his work.

Tamaki grabbed Kaoru's wrist, and started leading him away from the club. Kaoru was a little annoyed, wasn't he the one who wanted to go somewhere in the first place? But then Kaoru realised that if he said something, and Tamaki started following him instead, he'd have no idea where to go. So he just let Tamaki guide him towards his sleek, black limo that was familiar to everyone.

"Where are we going?" Kaoru asked, since he was the 'catcher' in his and Hikaru's relationship, he was used to just following, but he usually knew where he was following to, he could read his brother's thought like a book.

"It's a surprise!" He replied already starting to get in a good mood again. _Guess he must be feeling better now that he's not watching Hikaru and Haruhi together._ Kaoru thought, it wasn't that surprising though, because lately it seemed like Tamaki was getting more and more used to the idea of Hikaru and Haruhi together, and he even seemed like he was getting over Haruhi a little. _A little_.

"Aw, c'mon senpai! Tell me!" Kaoru said, but to no avail, Tamaki shook his head and spoke to the driver through the mini window, making sure it was quiet enough that Kaoru couldn't hear.

The driver started off, and they were in the car for a while, just talking, after about half an hourthey reached an open field… On a mountain?! Since when had they gotten on a mountain? Kaoru hadn't even noticed, although the windows were basically blacked out, plus he and Tamaki were having such a good time talking (who would have guessed?) that he wasn't really paying that much attention to anything else.

"Uhh, boss?" Kaoru said, still a little unsure of how they got here. They were in the city just a short while ago! He was also unsure what they were going to do, there wasn't really anything _to _do.

"This is my favourite place in Japan, I found it when I first moved here, I fell in love," Tamaki said, as the driver opened the door and Tamaki exited the car. Kaoru got out after him, when the driver came round the other side and opened his door as well.

"But Tamaki-senpai, it's just a boring old field, what's so interesting about it?" It was a little more than confusing if Kaoru admitted it to himself, what would Tamaki-senpai want with a field on a mountain anyways? It wasn't especially picturesque, and there wasn't anything up here, only a garden bench and a picnic table that had graffiti all over it.

"You'll see, Kaoru," He replied and started leading him over to the edge of the field where Kaoru was asked to close his eyes, so that it would make the experience better. Kaoru almost thought Tamaki was going to do something but… It was Tamaki, and he didn't even know about that stuff.

He was lead carefully down what seemed like a very narrow, winding path. Then he could feel the sun on his skin again, signaling that the trees had started to thin out. What was the boss doing? Where was he taking Kaoru?

They came to an abrupt stop and Kaoru almost fell over, but Tamaki caught him. He then helped Kaoru sit down on a metal bench that didn't seem like it should be in a place like this, so high up.

"Kaoru, you can open your eyes now," Tamaki whispered into his ear, making Kaoru jump a little. Kaoru obeyed, and a beautiful sight met his eyes.

They were sitting on a white bench that looked as if it had been there for over ten years, the trees had completely disappeared, except for the ones that were down past the… Cliff. Fear of heights. Fear of heights! FEAR OF HEIGHTS! He was about to say something to Tamaki when he looked even further down, and saw the beautiful small towns below that looked like small, multi-coloured ants from where they were standing.

He suddenly forgot how high they were and stared in amazement at how beautiful it was, and how he'd never seen anything like this before.

"Tamaki-senpai-" Kaoru started but,

"Call me daddy!" Tamaki said flamboyantly, Kaoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blonde's antics.

"Now why would I do that?" Kaoru said, his wonder now replaced with amusement and slight annoyance.

"Because I am your daddy! And a son should call his father exactly that; daddy! Unless you want to call me father instead?" Kaoru sighed; he wasn't going to win this battle.

"No! I'm not calling you either!" Kaoru said, blushing, he looked away. He was not going to say it, it sounded kind of… Kinky, and everyone knew what it meant to Tamaki when he called Haruhi his daughter. "So, does that mean Hikaru is your son as well?" He asked, if Tamaki said yes, then that meant it wasn't the same thing as he had with Haruhi.

"No, that shady brother of yours stole my daughter! And is probably trying to steal her innocence as well! In fact, we should go! He's probably trying to make a move on her as we speak!" He over-reacted, and Kaoru realised his mistake in mentioning Hikaru.

Tamaki tried to run up back to the car, but Kaoru held onto his shirt.

"There's no point! They're in the club, and nobody would let them go off on their own, one, or two in Hunny and Mori's case would go after them! We're already here boss! Stop struggling! Hey! Stop saying those bad things about Hikaru! He would never do that to Haruhi! What are you talking about? How could Hika even do that? Senpai stop! Ugh fine! Daddy stop!" Kaoru yelled as they fought, still viciously holding Tamaki's shirt as he yelled obscenities back at Kaoru about Hikaru molesting Haruhi and some sex bondage stuff that was totally impossible.

"Haha! You called me daddy! I got you to call me daddy!" He said, no longer wanting to pummel Hikaru so he looked like a pancake that Hunny-senpai and karate chopped instead, jovial that he got Kaoru to call him daddy.

He shivered at the thought, in a moment of desperation he had said it to get Tamaki to shut up and stop trying to kill Hikaru, and he had paid. But, he didn't want to admit it, it had felt good on his tongue. He shivered again and Tamaki looked at him weirdly.

"Are you cold Kaoru? Here, you can have my jacket if you want…" It was true, Kaoru was cold, he took Tamaki's jacket and realised why he _was_ so cold. _It was nighttime_. Kaoru checked his watch. Shit.

They had been gone for three hours without realizing how late it had gotten! This was bad, very, very bad. They had no signal up in the mountains, so he wouldn't have gotten any of Hikaru's calls or anything. He even turned his phone off when they got up here so it wouldn't waste the battery!

"Tamaki! We need to get home!" Kaoru said panicked about how much time he had spent away from his brother. It was probably the longest time he had been without his twin in his whole entire life!

"What's the matter?" He asked, man he really was oblivious. Kaoru turned his head so Tamaki could see how late it was.

"Its already dark and I need to get home to Hikaru!" Kaoru said and started off for the car.

"Uh… Kaoru?" Tamaki asked, Kaoru got annoyed, he didn't have time for this.

"What?!" He yelled, he was pissed now, half was because he's been away from his brother so long and the other half was that this moron was keeping him there longer.

"You're going the wrong way… Let me show you the…" Tamaki trailed off upon seeing Kaoru's expression, so he shut up and led the way back to the car.

"Ugh, can't we go any faster than this? I need to get home!" Kaoru yelled at the blonde's sluggish pace. In actuality, Tamaki had been going faster than he normally would, any faster and he would be running.

"If we go any faster we'll be running, and it's dangerous up here!" Just as he said that, as if on cue, he tripped on an old tree root and almost fell of the cliff-like drop, Kaoru caught him just in time to stop him from falling to his (early) death. "Thank-you Kaoru, see what I mean? Even now we're going at a dangerous speed.

"Alright, but we don't go slower either!" Kaoru yelled back at him, but his voice was hoarse from all the yelling he had done today, he wondered how the boss did it.

He was sweating, and the trees were back, it was so dark he couldn't see where they were so he kept hitting them, leaving him dirty, scratched (including tears in his clothes), with leaves in his hair and in an unhappy mood. As the minutes passed he resembled more and more to Kyoya when he'd just been woken. Not a good sign.

They finally made it to the top and the field came into view once again (a very dark one though), they raced for the limousine that was now practically invisible in the darkness, seeing as it was black and blended in perfectly with the shadows of the night.

They came to where the car was supposed to be and felt around for a little while until Kaoru's hand felt the familiar sleek skin of the limo. He knocked on the window and the driver stepped out, releasing light as the cars door light turned on.

He opened the door and they practically jumped in.

"Hitachiin Estate please and quickly," Tamaki ordered the driver, since he had been to Hikaru and Kaoru's place many times before when he was trying to get them to join the Host Club, so the driver knew where to go.

"Of course, master Tamaki," The driver said and he raced off towards his destination.

While they were sitting there in a now awkward silence, Kaoru started to clean himself up, taking the leaves out of his hair and chucking them out the window he had previously opened. Tamaki's limousine was stocked with towels and drink bottles filled with water, it wasn't hot water, but Kaoru would take what he could get.

He opened the bottle, placed the towel over the opening and tipped the bottle upside down, when it was wet enough he wiped his face with the now wet cloth and placed it beside him, so it could be taken out and washed when Tamaki got out of the car. He had many beauty products tucked away in his bag, he took out a skin cream that helped it clear out the pores.

He squeezed a little onto his finger and rubbed it around his face, Kaoru was always like this, beauty products comforted him, he couldn't help it. He got out the spare comb he always carried in his bag and brushed his hair so it sat right once again, and not at odd angles.

"Wow, you must really care about how you look," Tamaki commented, (Like you're one to talk" Kaoru mumbled) and it wasn't meant to be an insult, Tamaki was just tactless like that.

"I wouldn't say I cared about it a lot, its just that I feel insecure when I don't look my best, I was raised to love fashion and to always respect your body, making sure I always looked good. In front of my mother at least. But I don't know, now, when I feel upset or anxious, I turn to beauty products because its just grown into me now…" Sure he was rambling, but Kaoru had wanted a conversation like this for a while. Where he could actually express his feelings without the other party already knowing what he was going to say.

Tamaki was the perfect person for the job.

After a while they finally made it to the Hitachiins estate, with a rushed goodbye and thank-you to Tamaki, Kaoru raced inside to meet a furious and worried Hikaru.

"Hikaru before you over-react-" Kaoru started, but it was pointless.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN KAORU?! I've called god knows how many times! Why didn't you pick up?! Or reply to my thousands of texts?! I've been so worried about you! Why were you gone so long?! And who were you with?!" Hikaru blasted, obviously he had been very worried, and had had that argument on his mind for a while.

Kaoru was just about to reply to all of Hikaru's questions when the door-bell rang and the maids went to get it.

"Come on in, Mr. Suoh. The twins are just over here, although I could hear them fighting so you might not want to get involved.

"Fighting? I didn't think the twins did fight." Tamaki and the maid's voice drifted over to the pair and Hikaru looked questioningly over at Kaoru.

"Oh, it's not that bad! But Master Kaoru came home late and made Master Hikaru worry; I wouldn't really call it a fight…" The maid's voice drifted over again, this time louder. They could now hear footsteps, the high-heels that the maids wore were really loud against the stone floor. Kaoru would have to tell his mother that later… "Here we are" The maid said and walked away.

"Thank-you!" He called after her, "Ah, Hikaru, Kaoru! Nice to see you guys aren't fighting that badly…" Tamaki said, the idiot.

"What do you want boss?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru thinks he probably should have said it too, seeing as Hikaru was giving him a look signaling they would talk about it later. However, he had been distracted by Tamaki, and didn't think to unitize their speech.

"Right! Kaoru, I came to tell you, you left your phone in the limo. I brought it up with me, here." He said and held out the phone for Kaoru to grab. Kaoru sighed, annoyed, well, now Hikaru would know he was with 'The Boss' all that time and would question him about it.

Kaoru took his phone and took Tamaki back to the door.

"We should hang out more Kaoru! I never noticed how cool you were before," Tamaki said, and with that, he was on his way.

Kaoru was starving, he went to the kitchen and asked the chef to make him something to soothe his appetite, by the time it was done, Kaoru's stomach was rumbling like a giant had just jumped up and down in it. It was actually rather painful.

When he finished his dinner, he was rather full, so he went up to his shared bedroom with Hikaru, but he started to feel nausea beginning in his stomach. He raced to the nearest restroom and threw up. What the hell? He had just eaten! Was he sick?

He was about to flush the toilet when something stood out to him. His eyes widened and he gasped. Blood. There was blood in his vomit. How was that even possible? Maybe he had a cut in hit mouth, after all, he had been hit by branches about fifty times in the face.

He ran his tongues over his teeth and gums but found nothing, no blood, no cut. So that meant, something was wrong… Something was _very, very wrong_. Why was he throwing up blood? He heard the door open and his eyes met Hikaru's.

"Kaoru?" He whispered.

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever. Made. How did I even write it this long? I was going for three thousand at the start, then changed it to one, but it just kept going, until it was at two thousand and I realised I had to end it. I ended up writing one thousand more words and poof! I've got this massive chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Remember to R&R (Read and Review).**


End file.
